


Dependant

by HugsandBugsSmileyface



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, References to Drugs, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsandBugsSmileyface/pseuds/HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: A pair of eyes watched in horror as Yuri injected himself with the syringe. Yuri hadn't seen him follow him into the bathroom. He couldn't believe his eyes.Victor couldn't watch anymore, and turned back the way he had come. Maybe they could stage an intervention for Yuri or something, because Victor wouldn't allow Yuri to throw his life away on drugs. He meant too much to him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Dependant

The sound of blades hitting the ice were the only things that could be heard as Yuri skated off the rink. His head was spinning and he knew what was happening. He needed more soon, but it could wait until after practice. It had to. He quickly put his guards on and walked over to a nearby bench to sit for a moment. Earlier he had placed his bag near it, and he reached inside it and grabbed some orange juice and some crackers. This would have to do for the moment. He took a decent bite out of a cracker and focused his attention to the rink.

Yuri sighed as he watched Victor and Yuuri do their pair skate of Stand by Me. They looked like they belonged there, dancing on the ice in the embrace of one another. Sometimes Yuri wished he had someone that loved him the way that Katsudon and Victor loved one another. His mind roamed to a certain dark haired Kazakh boy. He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. That was just wishful thinking.

Yuri put in his earphones and played some music as he watched the pair skate. It wasn't a very long routine, Yuri noticed, but it was so captivating. He would never tell them how much he loved it though. He would die of embarrassment. They looked graceful, their movements synchronized.

Once the couple finished the routine, Yuri noticed that Victor was panting hard. It wasn't surprising. He was older than Yuuri, and Katsudon had a lot more stamina than his Russian lover.

"Yurio! Did you see?! What'd you think?" Victor was gliding towards Yuri with a grin on his face. Yuri rolled his eyes.

"That's not my name." Yuri said. "…It was good. You've improved." That was all he was going to say on the matter.

"Awww, thank you, Yuuuriooo!" It was loud, and it was annoying. Even if he wasn't looking directly at him, he knew it was Victor. He was the only person it could possibly be. No one else had the ability to be that loud or annoying. Yuri sighed and pulled his earbuds out, turning off his music.

"What the fuck do you want now, old man?" Yuri asked.

Victor tutted. "Now, Yuri. Is that any way to speak to someone?"

Yuri glared. "Only when it's you. Again, I ask: what the fuck do you want?"

"I was wondering if you were okay. You got off the ice so suddenly, and you looked sick. Are you okay?" Victor asked, genuine concern in his eyes. Yuri sighed.

"I'm fine, you old fart. Worry about yourself and your thinning hair." He snickered.

Victor mock gasped and put his palm daintily on his chest. "What a horrible thing to say! My hair is not thinning!"

Yuri laughed. "You better watch out, Victor. Pretty soon Yakov will have more hair than you do."

Victor slumped to the ground in mock horror. "How cruel!!! Yuuri!!! Yurio is being so mean!!!

Yuuri had come over to where Victor and Yuri were talking and sat down on the bench with them.

"So? What else is new?" he asked, smirking. Yuri laughed.

"He's right. It's not abnormal behavior for me." Yuri said, grabbing another cracker and popping it into his mouth. "I could be mean to you until the world ended." He smirked and ate a third cracker.

Victor pouted. "You know you shouldn't be snacking during practice, Yurio. Yakov will yell at you." 

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Duly noted and ignored. I'll do as I please." As if to emphasize this, Yuri took a long sip from his juice.

"At least drink water instead. It'll keep you hydrated better than juice will." Victor advised.

"Shut up, you're not my father." Yuri spat. It had come out harsher than he had intended, and a little out of nowhere. Victor looked a bit taken aback.

"Yuri, that's not very nice. Victor was just looking out for you. Weren't you, Victor?" Yuuri chastised.

Victor sighed. "That was the intention. But...Yuri's right. I'm not his father, and I shouldn't act like it. It's not my place." With that, Victor turned and went back onto the ice, sadness plastered on his face, and a spark of disappointment in his eyes. 

Yuuri didn't stay much longer, then followed after his husband. Yuri sighed and put his head in his hands. He hadn't meant to snap at him like that, but he just didn't get it. Although it's not as if Yuri's told anyone, so he can't exactly blame him for not understanding, but he couldn't tell him. Victor would never shut up about it.

"Yuri! Put that away and get your butt back on the ice!" yelled a voice. It was undoubtedly Yakov. Yuri had sat long enough, he supposed. He took one last sip from his juice and hurried back to the ice. It was nearing the end of practice anyway, he just needed to run through his routine again.  
......  
Yuri quickly got off the ice and went straight for his bag, where he had left it. He was starting to feel bad again, so he deduced that he couldn't put it off any longer. He needed it. He glanced around briefly to make sure no one was watching him, then ran to the bathroom, bag in tote. Once he was sure he was alone, he began his now daily routine. Yuri grabbed an alcohol wipe from his bag and quickly but neatly cleaned his skin. He then pulled out the syringe and began to work injecting himself.

A pair of eyes watched in horror as Yuri injected himself with the syringe. Yuri hadn't seen him follow him into the bathroom. He couldn't believe his eyes. Victor couldn't watch anymore, and turned back the way he had come. He had to talk to Yuuri about this. Maybe they could stage an intervention for Yuri or something, because Victor wouldn't allow Yuri to throw his life away on drugs. He meant too much to him.  
......


End file.
